


August 2, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sobbing,  Amos couldn't smile as he wrapped his arms around his foster daughter's corpse.





	August 2, 2002

I never created DC.

Sobbing, Amos couldn't smile as he wrapped his arms around his foster daughter's corpse from Silver Banshee's recent attack.

THE END


End file.
